superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman
You may be looking for Batman (SuperPowers Figure). :You may be looking for Batman from the Universe of Evil. SuperFriends Team Member Batman is a costumed crime-fighter from Gotham City, who along with his partner Robin, is a worthy member of the Super Friends. __TOC__ Character Biography Early Youth Bruce Wayne was born to Thomas Wayne, a wealthy industrialist, and Martha Wayne. He was raised in Gotham City, and grew up in the infamous Wayne Manor. One day, when Bruce was about 8 years old, he went to go see the movie Robin Hood''This is probably referring to, ''The Adventures of Robin Hood released in 1938 and directed by Michael Curtiz and William Keighley. at a movie theater on Park Row.This street is never actually called, Park Row on the SuperFriends TV Show. Bruce really enjoyed the film, and when they left the theater, it started to rain, so they decided to take a short cut through an alley, that would eventually be referred to as "Crime Alley." It was dark, and Bruce was afraid, but he followed his parents anyway, only to be confronted by a mugger with a gun. He attempted to rob them, but the Waynes resisted and were shot dead, leaving young Bruce alive to witness the horror. Bruce now lost his parents, and aside from the family butler, Alfred Pennyworth, he was alone in the world. The young child developed a strong anger toward the evil that had happened to him, and so from that point on, he made a vow that he would fight such evil for the rest of his life. The Caped Crusader As he grew older, Bruce assumed the mantle of chairman and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Over the next several years, Bruce went through training. He pushed himself to the limit and beyond, building his body so that he could battle evil. During this time Harvey Harris was a mentor to young Bruce, training him in the the art of criminal detection.As explained in the SuperFriends comic book, issue #1 Bruce began to realize that he would need a disguise so that he could fight injustice and retain his anonymity, but what? Then, like an omen, and bat flew through a window in Wayne Manor, and it was then he came up with the idea to become a masked crimefighter: Batman, the Dark Knight to strike fear into the hearts of all evil men!As explained in the Season 6: episode, The Fear. Eventually, Batman recruits Robin, the Boy Wonder, and in the Gotham City Police Department, he makes a friend with Commissioner James Gordon. Much of this back story is depicted in the Filmation series: The Batman/Superman Hour (1968-1969). And over the course of his crime fighting career he makes many enemies, including Joker, The Riddler, Penguin, Poison Ivy, and Scarecrow. It is not long before Batman helps found the Justice League of America. Hidden Lair Batman’s secret hideout, the Bat-Cave, is hidden beneath Wayne Manor. Powers Batman, though considered a "superhero," has no enhanced abilities or special powers. However due to extensive and intensive training, Batman does possess beyond normal strength, speed and agility. He is also an expert in the sciences, technology, martial arts, and many other disciplines. Batman's true powers come from his superior leadership abilities and his Sherlock Holmes like deduction/reasoning abilities. (See Batman's abilities below) Powers and Abilities Super powers None. Abilities *'Indomitable Will': Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. His willpower is strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring when necessary. *'Intimidation': It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Batman. *'Interrogation': Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just uses his frightening appearance to get answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Bruce Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *'Acrobatics': He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Martial Arts': Bruce is well trained in multiple martial arts, he is known as the man who has mastered 127 forms of martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu and Capoeira. *'Weaponry': Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Wayne has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. *'Stealth': His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *'Marksmanship': Wayne is an expert marksman skilled. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, (such as his batarangs) archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy. *'Genius Level Intellect': Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *'Polymath': He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensic sciences, Computer Sciences, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He had learned Forensic Sciences, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supervillains; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. *'Investigation': He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Multilingualism': He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai and possibly more. *'Tactical Analysis': He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League, Batman is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the universe. *'Escapology': He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. *'Driving': Bruce is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes and trucks. He can also drive boats and small ships. *'Aviation': He is skillful at operating aircraft such as jets and helicopters. *'Tracking' *'Disguise': Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned expanded disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. *'Mechanical Aptitude': Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. *'Business Management': Bruce Wayne has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman on par to Lex Luthor. Weakness Those akin to a normal, mortal, human. Equipment Batman's Batcomputer is capable of running test on clues, and many other things. Batsuit Batman’s Utility Belt had compartments to hold several bat-devices, including (but not limited to): * Batarangs * Gas Pellets * Grappling Hooks * micro-emergency transmitter * bat-language translator * gas masks Transportation Batman uses several vehicles: * BatMotorcraft * Batmobile * Batcopter * Batboat * Batplane * Bat-Rocket * All-Terrain Bat-Vehicle * BatBuggy * Whirly Bat Batman's popular catchphrase * "Great Gotham!" SuperFriends Team Members Episode Appearances Batman Action Figures In 1984 the Super Powers collection was launched and one of the first figures released was a Batman figure. He as depicted as wearing his Super Friends gray and blue costume with a black and yellow Bat symbol on his chest. He also featured blue gauntlets blue boots and a blue cowl. His sole accessory was unique, removable blue cloth cape. Like many other action figures n this line the Batman action figure would produce a Superpower when his legs were squeezed together. Batman's motion was a Bat Punch. A Robin action figure and a Batmobile were later produced. Notes * A bit of a nitpick: Batman's origin is explored in a Super Powers episode entitled The Fear. Robin is ignorant of the fact that Bruce Wayne's parents died in Crime Alley. This is against all levels of continuity because they have been partners for so long. This marks the first time that Batman's origin was explored on film. A bat even flies into Wayne's window which acts as his inspiration just like in the comics. * Batman first appeared in publications by DC Comics in Detective Comics Vol. 1, #27Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_27 Detective Comics Vol. 1, #27] in May 1939. * Batman is co-created by artist Bob Kane and writer Bill Finger (although only Kane receives official credit). * Batman is originally referred to as the Bat-Man and still referred to at times as ‘the’ Batman. * Two different actors lent their voice talents to the role of Batman. Olan Soule provided the voice for Batman in the first 4 seasons of Super Friends. Then actor Adam West, who also played Batman in the live-action 1966 television series provided the voice for Batman in The New Adventures of Batman as well as the final 2 seasons of the Super Friends series. * Adam West has remained very connected to the Batman lore even after staring as the Caped Crusader himself in the 60's Batman tv series by making guest appearances in the various animated Batman series. In Batman: The Animated Series as The Gray Ghost. West later had a recurring role as the voice of Mayor Grange in the Kids WB animated series The Batman . And now West is set to return as Thomas Wayne in the original batsuit in the upcoming episode "Chill of the Night" on Batman: The Brave and the Bold. External Links * Check out the Official Batman Site at the DC Universe web site. * The [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Batman disambiguation page] at [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] * The [http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_(disambiguation) Batman disambiguation page] at [http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/DCAU_Wiki DCAU] * For more on Batman see article at Wikipedia * Go to the [http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Wiki Batman Wiki] for all things Batman. Appearances in Other Media References Category:Athletes Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Scientists Category:Scooby-Doo! Category:Bat Family Category:Justice League Of America Members